The Day After
by ickeevicky666
Summary: After a night of hard parting and tequilla shots, MArgo (my character) wakes up next to Charlie weasly, but in that same 3 week period,s he gets raped and pregnant. now hte question is, whoi shte fahteR?


A/N: This is one of my many stories in which I have put my wonderfully famous character, Margo Parkson. Unfortunately (or not) she is single, that means not dating Harry, in which all of my fics, she is. Ha... ha.... Ok, so please be nice. I am very very fond of this one. Please, read and review, my email is, prettygirl666@msn.com or you could just place your opinion of the story by pressing the Submit Review link at the bottom, therefore sending a respond to the very nice people at FanFiction.net. Alrighty poo. Let's get this story started!  
  
Disclaimer: I, Vickie A. S., do not own Harry Potter or any of the very cool characters by the very cool J.K. Rowling. I do, on the other hand, own Margo Parkson. So, ha! ~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*#~*~*~* ~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*#  
Chapter One Margo's POV Uch! My head hurts so bloody much! What the hell? * Opens eyes. * Where am I? Holy shit! This isn't my bed! Or my dormitory... I don't even think this is a girl's dormitory! Wait, whose this...? * Turns to her left and notices a red head, back to her, lying next to her, asleep. * Oh my- - Please don't let it be Ron... * Lifts her body higher and looks over to the persons face. Let's out a loud squeak. *  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Margo exclaimed. She jumped out of the bed, obviously naked, but the blanket still hanging off of her. The person in the bed, turned to face her and replied,  
  
"Oh, hello, love."  
  
Margo attempted to run, but tripped over the blanket, falling over backward onto the cold stone floor.  
  
"Ow..." Margo moaned, while she still lay on the floor.  
  
"Good morning to you too, love." The red head answered.  
  
"How did this happen... gross... so bloody drunk... disgusting... a Weasly... life is over..." Margo kept mumbling as she smacked her head with her hand.  
  
"What's wrong? Expecting Harry, instead?" The red head retorted as he got out of the bed. Margo reached for a pillow lying on the floor and threw it to him. He dodged and let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Nice try, Margi. I have dodged bludgers going faster than that."  
  
Margo got up and wrapped the blanket around her.  
  
"Get out!" Margo ordered.  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
"Get out, I said!" Margo exclaimed.  
  
"Why should I? This is my old dormitory. I've grown quite fond of it."  
  
Margo looked at him is shock. She turned around and realized he was right. This was the boy Gryffindor Dormitory.  
  
"H-how did this happen?" Margo asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well, it's quite of a long of a story. But, I'll cut it short for you. After Gryffindor had won the Quidditch House-Cup, yesterday the house had a party. Very fun, hadn't remembered how it felt like since I caught the snitch when I was at Hogwarts. Anyways, that's not the point. My brothers managed to sneak in some liquor. Good thing Percy had left Hogwarts two years ago. He would have thrown a fit. So, anyhow, you were quite the happy sailor, last night. God, if your mother could have seen you... (He was getting dressed while he was talking.) And that's how we ended up here. Funny isn't it?" He explained.  
  
"But... but you're- -" Started Margo. The door being swung open and pushed her behind it, concealing her from the intruder.  
  
"Charlie! There you are! Couldn't find you all night!" Greeted Ron's voice.  
  
"Hey, Ron." Charlie grunted.  
  
"What's wrong? Having a hang over?" Ron asked.  
  
"No... it's just, bit tired, it's all." Assured Charlie.  
  
"Aww... is 'ickle Charlie having a hang over?" babied Ron.  
  
"Shove off, Ron." Charlie said, as he made his way out of the room. Ron gave out a small chuckle and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Margo alone in the room, shocked.  
  
A/N: Hey! What do you think? If you didn't like it, please give some constructive criticism, por favor. If you have any ideas for it, throw them to me. Maybe I'll use them. Ok, have fun, then!  
  
~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*#~*~*~* ~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*#  
Chapter Two Margo rushed to her clothes that were all in a bunch, lying next to the bed, thrown carelessly to the floor. What had she been thinking? Or not thinking. Sleeping with Charlie Weasly? She should have just committed suicide, right then and there. What if he told his brother? What if he told his parents? What if he told Harry? Harry! She loved Harry, with all her heart! And here she is, having a hang over after having bloody sex with Charlie Weasly! Was she mad? She had to find him, explain it all to him. It was all a mistake; she was drunk, probably unconscious! Plus, he's so much older than him! Yes, he practically took advantage of her! How dare he? But, he was probably drunk, as well. She could smell liquor on his breath when he woke up. This was so strange and twisted.  
  
Margo reached for the bathroom door and took a shower. She got dressed and it wasn't until Harry walked in that she realized she was still in the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Erm... sorry, Harry. Got a bit, you know lost. Going now." Margo said. She didn't look at him, as she walked to the door.  
  
"Oh, Margo, remember when we were talking last night? Before you went off to dance with Fred and George." Harry asked.  
  
'Stupid slut.' Margo thought to herself. "Uh, sure, if you say so."  
  
"Right, ok, I was meaning to ask you something. Do you—erm, want to... you know, heh, go out with um, me?" Harry stumbled.  
  
Margo was lost of words. "Uh... erm, um- -"  
  
"It's ok... if you don't want to..." Harry started.  
  
"No! No, of course I do! Yes, I do want to." Margo blushed.  
  
"Really? Oh, great! Thanks Margo!" Harry responded as he reached in for a hug. He smiled at her and turned around to open the door and left.  
  
'You stupid bloody slut! This is so wrong! First, I'm freak dancing with the Weasly twins, then I get drunk and have sex with another Weasly, and now Harry asked me out! Great reputation, Margo.'  
  
Margo stomped out of the room, down to the Great Hall. She almost tripped when she ran into Charlie outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Margo!" Charlie greeted joyfully.  
  
"Hullo Charlie..." Margo replied.  
  
"Aww? Why the long face? Oh come on? I wasn't that bad! Plus, I was wondering if you and I could do something tonight?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Sorry, but no. I can't." Margo answered.  
  
"Oh? Why not?" Charlie questioned.  
  
"Because! Harry and I are going out! He asked me out right before you left, you bloody prat! No! I will not do anything with you, tonight, you sick pervert!" Margo retorted.  
  
"Oh, of course. I should have suspected, bloody Harry. I mean, I'm his friend and everything, but what the hell? And, I wasn't going to ask you to have sex again. I wanted to sort things out, that's all."  
  
"Oh... ok, then. But, if you put one foot out of line, it's over!"  
  
"Don't worry, Margi. I'm nothing like Ron. Oh, by the way, Fred and George thought you were quite hot, last night when you were dancing with them." Joked Charlie.  
  
"Humph!" Margo stamped, as she turned around swiftly and entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, Margo! What's poppin'?" Greeted and joked, Benji, Margo's best friend at Hogwarts. A/N: Benji is another of my creations. Sort of, not really. He's my real life friend, so Ha! "Don't say that!" Muttered Margo, suddenly remembering what had happened the night before.  
  
Benji gave her a sly smile and winked at her. She loved his smile. Sly as it was, it always made her feel glad to be alive. Benji had shaggy black hair with blonde highlights in random places. He had dark, navy blue eyes that, in her opinion, did not match with his hair at all. But, she still liked it. His robes were black with green linings at he cuffs and the bottom. Ever since Margo saw Benji coming out of the Hogwarts Express, she instantly thought they would be friends. Unfortunately, he was in Slytherian, she in Gryffindor. She didn't blame the Sorting Hat for putting Benji in Slytherian. Hell, if he weren't gay, she would think that they would make a perfect couple.  
  
"What's the matter, Pumpkin? Got another English Muffin stuck up your ass?" Benji teased.  
  
"Oh please, we both know you are the one who likes it up the ass, not muah." Margo retorted.  
  
"Oh please, you're embarrassing me!" Benji blushed slightly and giggled like a girl.  
  
"It's just so easy to do that, you know, Benji love." Margo said as she blew her best friend a kiss.  
  
"Oooo! Feeling randy, are we?" Benji caught the kiss.  
  
"No, I've had enough of that for a centaury!" Margo blurted out.  
  
"Oh? Finally lost your star sign, kitty?" Benji asked. A/N: Margo's star sign was Virgo the Virgin... 'Lost your star sign'? Get it? Get it?  
  
"With the least person likely." Margo replied, solemnly.  
  
"Eww! Neville was never the kind to Pop them and Drop them!" Benji jumped.  
  
"No, no, no, no! Never! It's just, with you know... Charlie Weasly." Margo explained, in almost a whisper.  
  
"A Weasly? That's sick! Might as well fill your veins with dirt! I'd rather do that!" Benji exclaimed.  
  
"I know! I know! Just, please don't tell anyone, especially not Harry. He sort of... asked me out this morning."  
  
"And you agreed? After sleeping with a Weasly? Quite the promiscuous one, now are we?"  
  
"I-it was an accident, I was--we were drunk. I don't even remember what happened!"  
  
"Well, all we know is that you might have not even screwed him. You two might have been sucking and not fucking. It could happen."  
  
"Ugh! Don't even say that! It makes me sick. Besides, him and I are going to straighten things out tonight. Should be really uncomfortable."  
  
"Right, well please don't do anything the great Benjamin might disapprove of." He smiled and winked at her, yet again.  
  
"Oh please! You would disapprove of everything that doesn't include an asshole and a dick. Luckily for you, Drakie's is a dick and an asshole."  
  
"Don't speak of my love's name in vain! Some day I'll have him..."  
  
"Yeah, some day." Margo replied, sarcastically. ~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*#~*~*~* ~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*~#~*~*~*#  
Chapter 3 After breakfast, Margo made her way up to the common room. It was Saturday and everyone was probably at Hogsmade. Up the stairs she went, past the Fat Lady ("Periwinkle Peppers.") Through the doors she went to and didn't look up until it was too late.  
  
"Oh my god!" Margo shrieked and ran out of the room.  
  
Harry's POV: This is unbelievable! I can't even come to imagine that Margo actually said yes! Unlike that super bitch Cho. He just had to be in love with that prat, Cedric. But, that is not of the matter! I, Harry Potter, am Margo Parkson's boyfriend! Rock on! Oo... I feel an urge coming on... * Unzips pants. *  
  
The portrait hole opens and Harry doesn't have time to zip back up.  
  
"Oh shit!" Harry exclaims.  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry heard a girl scream as she ran out of the room... 


End file.
